As It Seems
by SoArInG-2-HeAvEn
Summary: It was a love story doomed from the start. The dark Lord wants her and Sirius must give her to him, to protect her. That’s why she thought he didn’t love her, and that’s why Bellatrix Lestrange is the way she is and why she has done everything she has.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** It was a love story doomed from the start. The dark Lord wants her and Sirius must give her to him, to keep her alive. That's why she thought he didn't love her, and that's why Bellatrix Lestrange is the way she is and why she has done everything she has done. Because nothing is ever As It Seems.

(Au story, in this universe Bellatrix is the same age as Sirius)

**Rated M For Sex, incest and maybe some violence in later chapters. You ****have**** been warned, if you don't like the idea of this then don't read!**

**As it Seems**

He could see the tears glistening in her eyes as he sat next to her. He glanced around to see other mourners sitting there row after row, some weeping some sat their in shock. They were in the great hall of Hogwarts and as the school mourned the loss of a pupil, Bellatrix mourned the loss of her boyfriend, Martin Littlewood. Sirius noticed she didn't shed a tear and he knew she wouldn't even though her eyes sparkled more than normal. She was in pain, but she never showed it. Never.

She and Martin had been dating for a couple of months, but deep down she was glad he was gone. Sirius knew that. And Sirius was very glad he was gone. He hated him for a number of reasons but still felt guilty for the fact that he had murdered him. He wouldn't have been sat in that hall if it wasn't to support Bellatrix. Discreetly, he took her hand and squeezed it. A smile twisted on her lips.

After a few more minutes the hall began emptying out. Sirius leant forward and whispered in her ear. "See you soon, Belle"

He stood up and walked out of the hall. He ran upstairs to Gryffindor common room and then up the stairs to his bed. He sat on it heavily with his face in his hands. He was a murderer. There was no denying it. He knew and Bellatrix knew, but the rest of the world thought it was an accident. A tragic accident. But the world saw nothing. It didn't see the bruises Martin gave Bellatrix or the scars she had on her back. He was 17 years old in love with his cousin and a murderer. He couldn't tell James or Remus, they wouldn't understand. How could he tell them he loved his cousin? Never mind the fact he murdered Martin? He didn't mean to kill him, he just couldn't control his temper.

Sirius tried so hard to not be like his family. He didn't share their opinions, didn't want to marry pure bloods and only pure bloods. It was no secret the Blacks had a history of incest to carry on their pure blood status. And that was why it was so ironic. The fact that he tried so hard to be anything but his own family, he just didn't realize. He didn't think he was anything like his family, after all they had disowned him already. That's why their affair had to be a secret. He didn't want Bella to be disowned for being with him. He didn't want her to be outcast to her entire family, tormented, tortured like he had. On top of that he didn't work this hard at being disowned to be anything like his own family. He didn't want to be seen as a hypocrite after all.

"Sirius" His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar hiss of his name. It was coming form under his pillow. He pulled out the familiar gold edged mirror and smiled at a very familiar face.

"Hey" he whispered back.

"Meet me?" she asked

"2 Minutes, ok?"

She smiled seductively.

"See you there" she hissed. And with that she was gone.

Sirius put the mirror back under his pillow and moved to stand by the bed next to him. He opened the cupboard which belonged to his friend and took out a cloak. He threw it over him and walked out of the room.

She sat their on a chair in the room of requirement. Their secret place. The room was filled with junk, old folders, black boards, cupboards chairs etc. She turned around sharply.

"Sirius?" she whispered.

There was no response.

She pulled out her wand and aimed it at the door.

"Boo" she turned around fast to see Sirius standing behind her almost touching her.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

He responded by kissing her fiercely, exploring her back with his hands. She ripped off his shirt to reveal his tight, muscular stomach and wrapped her legs around his waist. He unfastened her top to reveal her lacy black bra. She could feel his hand move higher up her thigh, up her skirt and she moaned quietly in anticipation. She began kissing his neck as he stroked the edge of her panties.

"Don't tease me" she panted pulling his lips onto hers.

He began pulling her panties down until she whispered "Rip them" in his ear. He ripped them gently. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as he quickly undid his jeans. She could now feel his erection rubbing against her. She knew he was doing it on purpose, teasing her.

"Enter me" she whispered and with that he pushed into her with her back against the wall. She panted a little as he pushed into her again reaching further inside her. He repeatedly pushed into her not wanting to go too hard and hurt her. "Harder" she'd encourage and so he would. By now he used his hand to rub her clit which he could tell she was enjoying. He quickened his pace until a wave of ecstasy filled her making her moan harder. He knew his cock was covered in her juices as he continued to pump in her. "Come for me" she whispered and as she did he moaned and so did she. They collapsed on the floor together and he put an arm protectively around her.

"I'm sorry about Martin" he whispered uncomfortably. Knowing this was completely the wrong place and time to say it.

"Don't be, I'm not" she reached up to him and kissed his lips.

"Thank you Sirius, for saving me from him"

"I'll always protect you, Belle"

"Sirius?"

"Yeah"

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yes, and I love you too. But we can never say that to eachother again."

"Why?" she asked

"Because we can never be together properly."

"Why can't we say it?"

"If we say it, it makes it too hard. Always know I love you Belle, no matter what, and I'll do anything to keep you safe, but never tell me you love me again okay?"

"Okay" she smiled

And kissed him once more.

"We better go, they'll be wondering where we are"

They stood up, got dressed, kissed goodbye and went their separate ways.

He stormed down the corridor. "No way Bellatrix" he yelled.

"Shut your dirty Fucking mouth Sirius" Bella replied

"Ohh, temper temper! Looks like the family is influencing your mind" he yelled at her.

She turned and pointed her wand at him, scowling at him with her evil smile.

"Can't you come up with your own come backs" he teased once again.

A crowd surrounded around them. "What's going on?" a younger brown haired kid asked. "Sirius and Bellatrix arguing again" one replied in a bored tone. "Why are they fighting?" the first kid asked again. "Everybody knows they hate each other, do they really need a reason?" the second snapped back.

"Aaargh" Bella screamed sending a spell at Sirius in which he repelled. "You bitch" he screamed back almost as loud, firing a different spell at her. She ducked and it hit a first year in the face. Immediately the kid went rigid and fell to the ground.

Bellatrix flashed Sirius an evil glare and a cackle before she stormed off. "You're in trouble now" she yelled back.

Sirius stood their for a second as the crowd tried to help the kid up. "Sorry" Sirius muttered and he walked away quickly. He walked to the first floor bathroom where he entered through the door. As he closed the door behind him he felt himself being pulled around the corner.

"Was there any need to duck?" he asked jokingly.

"Shut up and kiss me" she replied. He kissed her, his lips begging hers to part so he could deepen the kiss. They did and he did as he entered his tongue and massaged hers with it.

It had been going on for two years now. Neither could deny the other. The first time it had happened they put it down to temporary insanity. But they couldn't resist each other. And so at any chance they had they met up. And it soon became more than sex or physical attraction, they began to feel a lot more for each other. The outside world, their friends none of them knew and they had to argue in public, they had to make it look like they hated each other. To keep her in the family and to keep it a secret. They had both agreed as soon as anyone found out it must end, because if it didn't it would never work. It would cause too much trouble for everyone. No-one must ever know. That was their only rule. But rules are made to be broken and that's exactly what happened the following day.

_**A/n **__What do you think? Please review i would really like to know what people think. I have some good ideas for this story and I hope you like it so I can actually write this story! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

As It Seems

**A/n **_Thanks for the reviews! Heres the next chapter!_

**As It Seems**

Sirius sneaked into the bedroom and slid under his covers.

"Where have you been?" James in the next bed asked.

"you startled me!" Sirius replied.

"Where you been?" James repeated now sitting up in his bed to face Sirius.

"Toilet" Sirius muttered.

"Wow!" James replied. "So were lying and stealing from each other now are we?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop lying Sirius" James lowered his voice as someone else grumbled in the bedroom.

"My cloak, you took it"

"I only borrowed it!"

"Why?" James asked becoming more agitated.

"No reason, I just wanted to wear-"

"Bullshit" James cut him off. "I know what you've been up to, I've been waiting for you to tell me, but you haven't, were supposed to be mates Sirius"

"How do you know?"

"The marauders map" James stated.

"You've been keeping an eye on me?" Sirius asked. Becoming a little angry.

"I was looking at the map and I saw you… with her! I figured it was a one off you was having an argument or something until I saw you two together again and again and again."

"How long you known?" Sirius asked blankly

"A couple of months!" he replied "How long has it been going on? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Its not really something you drop into conversation is it. Hi James, by the way i'm in love with my cousin and we've been meeting secretly for two years and when were in public we pretend to hate each other. Oh ye and while i'm here why don't I tell you how I killed Martin Littlewood too!" Sirius hissed quietly so nobody heard. James couldn't speak. He was in shock. "You killed Martin?" James looked at him disgusted. He never wanted to see James look at him like that again.

"It was an accident" he hissed.

James sat back down. "Tell me what happened, I wont believe you killed anyone on purpose"

"You don't understand James. He was hurting her. She didn't say anything to me. But I saw the bruises, the cuts the scars. And then 3 week ago, I was meeting her down by the river at midnight. I was a little late. You held me up in the common room. And then when I got down there he must have followed her. And I saw him he…" Sirius lowered his voice a little bit.

"He was using the Cruciatus curse on her"

James looked shocked.

Sirius put his head in his hands.

"She was screaming. He was demanding for her to tell him what she was up to. I couldn't just stand their. I swear she was looking at me, I thought he was going to kill her. I used protego to shield her and then he shot avada kedavra at me. I repelled it and it hit him in the chest. We agreed she should tell Dumbledore he tried to kill her and that she repelled it."

"I always thought you hated her" James managed to say.

"Not half as much as I love her"

"You love her?" James asked

"Yes" Sirius replied.

"That's why you can't say anything. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but we agreed we wouldn't. Please keep this a secret?"

"Of course" James replied. "You have my word"

"Thank you"

6 Months Later

"He's dangerous Belle" Sirius sounded concerned as they hung around in the first floor bathroom.

"Rodolphus is fine, he wouldn't hurt me he likes me too much"

"That's the problem"

"Are you jealous? You're dating that Violet or whatever her name is"

"Its not that, Lestrange is close to voldermort. What if voldermort uses you against him?" He asked

"I can handle myself" she snarled.

"I'm just worried about you!"

"Well don't be! It's not like you could do anything if I were in trouble!"

"That's harsh"

"It's true"

"We aren't supposed to be together remember"

"We leave school in two weeks Sirius. What's going to happen then? When you don't know where I am or what i'm doing?"

"Are you saying you want us to end?"

"No, course not, I'm just scared we won't be able to be together"

"What's brought this on?" he asked

"Well what happens when I get married. Can we really keep this up for our entire lives without anyone finding out?"

Sirius sighed and turned his back on her raising his hands to his head.

"He's asked you to marry him hasn't he?"

"Yes" she replied blankly.

She came up behind him making him turn and face her. "I'm sorry, I don't have much choice. If my family found out I rejected him…he's pure blood and…"

"I understand" He wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight.

"I lo-" she began whispering

"Don't" he replied.

He kissed her gently.

"I better go" she whispered and she walked to the door.

6 Months Later

An owl arrived at Bellatrix's window. It was 11.30pm. She took the letter from its beak.

_Belle,_

_We need to talk_

_Meet me at Stanton Park at 11.45pm_

_X_

_She instantly knew who it was. There was only one person who ever called her 'Belle'. It was the same person she hadn't heard anything of since she had left school. Why did he need to talk to her now? She was marrying Rodolpho tomorrow. She was angry at him. He hadn't attempted to talk to her since they had left school. No letters nothing. To be honest she missed him. But now secrets were more dangerous than ever. She walked into the park and sat on a nearby bench. She looked up at the huge clock attached to a nearby chapel. It had just gone 11.45pm. _

_"You were always early" she turned to face him. He was sat right next to her on the bench._

"_What you want Sirius?" she snapped_

"_Nice to see you Sirius, thanks for risking your life to see me" he said sarcastically._

"_Risked your life?" Bella asked biting her lip_

"_I havent chosen not to see you, i couldn't."_

"_Course you could"_

"_Yeah, right, with Rodolpho following you everywhere you go!"_

"_He does not!"_

"_Yeah, he does"_

"_A week after we left Hogwarts I follow you to diagon ally, then I realize i'm not the only one following you. So I obviously don't show myself. 5 More times I follow you and so was he!"_

"_Why isn't he following me right now?"_

"_Because right now he's reporting back to voldermort"_

_Her face went cold._

"_How do you know all this?" she stands up._

"_It doesn't matter how, you're surrounded by danger"_

"_I can handle myself!" she becomes very angry. Her eyes turn to slits._

"_It's true isn't it?"_

"_What?" she snaps_

"_That you're with voldermort!"_

_She turns to leave but he grabs her wrist violently so she turns to face him._

"_Ow you're hurting me!" she yelled_

_He pulls back her sleeve and is shocked by what he sees._

_He lets her go. She begins to walk into the dark. She turns and looks at him. He looks upset, she had never seen him look at her like he did in that very moment._

"_I didn't want this. Any of it. I can't refuse Rodolpho or the dark Lord. I have to agree with them."_

_For the first time since the night in which he killed Martin .He saw it. Saw the fear in her eyes. See what she had become. It wasn't her fault. He knew it wasn't. She was a death eater now and he was in the order, yet somehow it didn't matter. Just like in school. In that moment nothing seemed to matter. He longed to hold her to kiss her. To save her yet again like he promised he would. He stepped forward and reached out to touch her face. He kissed her gently and hugged her._

"_I've missed you" she said. He thought he could hear her voice break a little._

"_I can get you out of this, all of it" Sirius whispered. It felt so good for his arms to be around her. It had been so long since he had whispered in her ear it sent tingles down her spine._

"_I'm getting married tomorrow" she replied dissapointedly._

"_We can run, go to the other side of the world. Dumbledore can hide us"_

_She laughed, he had never heard her laugh so evil._

"_Why would he ever help me?"_

"_Because, your important to me"_

_She smiled. It had been so long since he had told her what she meant to him._

"_Okay, then lets do it, lets go"_

_He had never seen her smile quite like she did then._

"_Tomorrow, at midday. Meet me here. We will go"_

_They both couldn't help but smile at the other. Leading to a passionate kiss which she had been waiting for for a very long time._

"_I'll always save you Belle. You have to go now. He'll be back soon"_

_With a last peck she hurried away turning to smile and wave a little as she left. _

"_You think you can escape me?" A cold voice echoed through the park which gave Sirius chills. He looked up to see voldermort standing their. The joy he felt merely seconds before instantly disapeared._

"_I happen to find Bellatrix highly valuable to me. She WILL NOT go with you. If you go you won't get far before I find you. And then you can watch her suffer. You can watch her bleed, hear her cry's and you can sit their watching as she screams out your name. There will be nothing you can do."_

"_Or?" Sirius asked a hint of sarcasm in his voice._

"_She has a lot of potential. I want her. And the only way she can embrace her full potential is if you break her heart. Give her to me and I will let you both live. You must never talk to her again. If you come near her, I will make her suffer. I will burn her soft skin and break her hard bones. You understand?" Voldermort hissed._

"_Why would i be bothered about that stupid cow?" sirius felt like he had been crushed but he wouldn't show it to this monster. _

_Voldermort cackled. _

_"Dont patronise me. I know everything. I have seen her mind. Her fears. Her dreams. She will be great"_

"_You appear here tomorrow, she will suffer" With a crack he was gone._

_Sirius stood there, staring at where the dark lord had just stood seconds ago. _

**A/n **_Thanks for reading! Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

As it seems

Thanks for the reviews so far! Keep them coming!

As it seems

It was raining. Heavily. The sky was darker than usual and the distant rumble of thunder could be heard after every flash that lit the sky. She stood their. Getting wetter and wetter colder and colder. She looked up at that big clock. 12.10pm.

"Where are you?" she whispered to herself.

Her makeup was running down her face. She knew with every extra minute she stayed the more dangerous it became. But she couldn't bring herself to leave. Not yet. He would never do this to her. He would always save her. Wouldn't he?

She knew if she left it was over. All her hopes of being with him, all her hopes of him saving her from Rodolphus, from voldermort. Now the reality sunk in. He wasn't coming. She sat down on the bench shaking from the cold. Anger burned inside her. She had never felt this before. How could he do this to her? To his Belle?

She arrived at her bedroom with a loud crack. She kicked her bed hard and threw her fist into her mirror. Her hand bled. She collapsed into the corner of her room and she cried. She was getting married in 3 hours. She had no escape.

A loud crack filled the room.

She looked up slowly, hoping for Sirius, deep down knowing it would not be him.

She could not see who it was. Her eyes were force closed. She could feel two hands on either side of her face. Her face felt like something was being pulled away from her. Something deep inside of her was being removed; she could feel the warmth of it leave her body through her lips.

She opened her eyes. She felt cold, empty. She could feel anger burn inside of her. She looked at her hand. The blood had disappeared and all that was left was a few white marks. She dragged herself over to the broken mirror and picked up a large shard which was laid on the floor. She looked at her reflection. Her eyes were red and she could see her devilish grin smiling back at her. She laughed a loud, evil laugh. "The world has been waiting for me".

She walked gracefully down the isle. Wearing a black dress with a long train, her hair was mostly up with a black tiara sat on her head. Her face was hidden by her black net veil which was decorated with black diamantes. The dress clung to her small frame in all the right places, the silk emphasized her breasts and flat stomach as step by step she approached Rodolphus..

When she reached Rodolphus he pulled back her veil. Even he was shocked by the sparkling red in her eyes. Through out the ceremony she didn't smile or laugh or cry. But scowled in an evil manner.

"Good bye Bellatrix Black" she whispered to herself.

And on that day at 3.30pm, Bellatrix Black didn't just change her name. She changed herself completely, becoming darker and evil than anyone could have known. Apart from one that is.

The music played softly. Sirius stood next to his best friend as Lily Evans walked up the isle. She looked beautiful. She wore all white, her dress long and flowing and a veil covered her face. As she reached James he pulled back her veil and revealed her amazing green eyes and her dazzling smile. It was the summer of 1979 and he was best man at his best friends wedding. As he watched them exchange vows, he couldn't help but feel jealousy. Would he ever have what they have?

That night he sat in his bedroom. The same bedroom James had given him when he ran away from home at 16. He owed a lot to James. He owed him is life. He lay in bed and closed his eyes. When things have come to an end you tend to think of them at the beginning. And so he did.

_It was Christmas of 1973. Sirius was in his 3__rd__ year at Hogwarts and it was the Christmas holidays. On this particular evening, Sirius found himself in Grimauld palace surrounded by distant relatives who were celebrating some distant aunt's marriage. It was a particularly happy time for a lot of the blacks as it was a pure-blood marriage. Sirius wasn't having a very good evening because to tell the truth most if not all of his family hated him. He decided he would rather be in his bedroom and so when he could he sneaked up to his room with a very strong bottle of Russian Vodka and began to drink, thinking that he would soon be back at Hogwarts with James, Remus and Peter. There was a knock on his door. He put the lid on the bottle and through it under his bed before saying 'come in'._

_The door opened to reveal Bellatrix. She was wearing a strappy black dress with a small black jacket. Her thick, long black shiny hair trailed over her shoulders. Bellatrix was his cousin and least favorite at that. People had often commented how similar Bellatrix and Sirius was as they both carried the traditional Black genes of being tall, slim, with long black hair and a tough jaw. They also happened to share a very dangerous temper. To them they didn't see it. Whether they chose not to or just couldn't. _

"_Oh, its you" he grumbled reaching under the bed and pulling out the vodka._

_She closed the door behind her and sat on his bed crossing her legs. She stared at him as he downed some vodka. _

_He turned to her. "What?" he snapped._

"_Aren't you going to offer me any?" she asked._

"_No" he replied coldly_

"_Good job I brought my own then isn't it" she pulled out a bottle from under her jacket._

_They couldn't help but laugh at each other._

_They began to drink together, taunting each other see who could drink the most. As the bottles became more and more empty, they found themselves talking more and more._

_Sirius told her about how he hated their family, how he hated his parents, that house, that room. Bella told him about her parents how she is their least favorite and how they have higher hopes for Andromeda and Narcissa her younger sisters. They soon found each other flirting with the other, both knowing it was really wrong, but neither could help but feel the excitement between them. The fact that it was wrong made it feel even more right._

_Now they were staring into each others faces. He couldn't help it. This feeling was taking over him. He leant forward and kissed her lustfully. She responded to him by opening her mouth so his tongue could caress hers. He was a good kisser, a very good kisser and he certainly knew what he was doing._

"_BELLATRIX" Her name was being shouted downstairs. She broke away the kiss and hurried out of the door without making eye contact with Sirius._

_It was the summer of 1974. Sirius was about to start his 4__th__ year at Hogwarts. _

_He was laid on his bed in grimauld place with his wand pointed at a Gryffindor poster performing a permanent sticking charm. Once complete he laughed. He loved pissing off his parents. There was a knock at his door. "Hello?" he asked_

_The door opened._

"_Hi" she smiled._

"_Bellatrix?" he asked_

_She nodded._

"_Been a while, what you doing here?" he asked_

"_My parents are visiting, I thought I'd come and say hi" she said looking around his room at the many motorcycle posters, muggle women and Gryffindor flags that she was sure were permanently glued on. "You always liked to piss off your parents" she laughed slightly._

_She walked further into his room and sat next to him on his bed._

"_What are you really here for belle? It's no secret we hate each other"_

"_Nice to see you too" she smiled back sarcastically._

_The room was silent for a minute. It was awkward. He hadn't seen her since they kissed, apart from around school. _

"_You know at Christmas?" she finally asked_

"_Yeah" Sirius muttered acting as though he was distracted by a book on the side. _

"_Are we going to talk about it?"_

"_About what?" he asked_

"_Mr. Claus and his reindeers what do you think, don't act dumb!" he could tell she was getting angry._

"_I love it when you're angry" he stated sarcastically._

_This made her smile a little._

"_Shut up" she smiled flirtatiously._

"_It was a mistake we had drunk too much" _

"_Obviously" she added. "And it will never happen again. Never ever again" she repeated. She smiled at him teasingly. _

"_What?" he asked playfully_

"_Nothing" she muttered._

"_It was pretty good though, wasn't it" he teased._

"_I've had better"_

"_Yeah right!"_

"_I have"_

"_Stop lying belle"_

"_Would I lie?" she asked playfully_

_There faces seemed to get closer and closer until somehow Sirius found the strength to pull back._

"_Stop it" he laughed _

"_Stop what" she muttered seductively moving nearer to him._

"_You know what"_

"_What?"_

"_It isn't going to happen"_

"_What isn't?"_

_By now she was knelt next to him on his bed. Her lips found his and they began to kiss. Sirius lay back a little and Bella put a leg over his lap and straddled him. He began to kiss her neck and as he did she whispered to him._

"_I know you want me"_

_He laughed a little._

"_Keep telling yourself that Belle"_

_She laughed a little as she began unbuttoning his shirt. She kissed his chest and his tight muscular stomach finally reaching the top of his trousers. She gently began unbuttoning his trousers with a devilish grin on her face._

"_Bella! Time to go!" her parents yelled from downstairs._

_He sighed a little which made Bella giggle._

_She kissed him on the lips and then scurried to the door._

_She turned before closing the door making eye contact with him._

"_Down boy" she laughed a little and closed the door behind her._

"_Bitch" the word escaped his lips._

_He couldn't help but laugh._

He opened his eyes laughing at the thought of it. It was such a long time ago but he remembers it so well. The smell of her hair, the taste of her lips, her hair. What he wouldn't give to see her one more time. To kiss her one more time. To see her smile the way she used to smile at him. "I'm going to find a way" he muttered to himself.

_**A/n **__Thanks for reading. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Black and Potter, North entrance with me" Moody noted

"Lupin, Fletcher, east entrance"

"What about us?" Frank Longbottom asked

"West entrance with Mckinne"

Alistair Moody took a breath.

The order were about to make a big bust on a couple of rumored death eaters in a villiage just south of hogsmeade.

"Wands ready" Alistair took one last swipe of the area.

"In we go" he whispered.

They pushed the door open gently and saw Frank and Alice Longbottom with Mckinne approaching from a door to the west. Similarly with Remus and Mundungus from the east. It was a very small building and a group of voices seemed to be coming from a door central to all of them.

"Black, Potter, check upstairs" Moody whispered. James and Sirius agreed instantly and began to climb the stairs ever so quietly.

The whispers seemed to fade away as Sirius reached the top step. "Room each" he muttered to James nodding at the two doors on the landing.

They each pushed a door open. The sound of a struggle arose from downstairs as James shouted "clear".

"Sirius?" he asked

"Go down I'll be down in a minute" he yelled back.

James obliged and ran downstairs to see what had happened.

Meanwhile, Sirius stood their staring at a woman he had been longing to see for so long.

They pointed their wands threateningly at eachother.

"CRUC-" She yelled but before she could finish Sirius shouted "PROTEGO"

A shield erupted between her and him and he held it there with his wand.

Sirius stood their shocked. Had she really just done that to him?

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she screamed.

"Belle, let me explain, please"

"Explain what?" she snarled the red glinting in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her.

She cackled sharply. "Why do you talk to me as if you know me?" she cackled.

That's when he realized. This was not Belle. This was Bellatrix Lestrange and she seemed to not know him at all.

"Belle?" he asked her

"Why do you call me Belle? NOBODY CALLS ME BELLE!"

With that, anger seemed to burn inside her. She tried to throw another spell at him but his protective charm helled. With a flick of his wand his shield through her backwards. She flew into the wall behind her and slumped down to the floor.

He walked over to her and crouched next to her. She was barely conscious.

"Im sorry Belle, so sorry."

He muttered something and blasted a spell at her. He scooped her up carrying her downstairs.

"Who do we have here?" Alistair approached as Sirius lay her down on the floor.

"Well, well. Bellatrix Lestrange" he answered his own question. A smile curled on Alistair's lips. "James call the ministry, we'll send these to Azkaban straight away!"

"NO!" Sirius said firmly.

"No?" Alistar asked annoyed.

"We should keep her at headquarters, lock her up. She could be useful." Sirius stated

Alistair looked at him unsure. Sirius's face pleaded with James.

"He's right, she could be valuable to us" James agreed

"Fine, Sirius and James, can you manage to take her back to headquarters while we sort these goons out" He nodded to the death eaters on the floor.

"I think we can handle it" James scoffed.

They tied her hands together and covered her mouth and eyes.

With a crack they arrived at headquarters. Headquarters was a medium sized house situated on a cliff which overlooks the coast to the east of England.

Edgar Bones came running up to them. "Is that Bellatrix Lestrange?" he asked standing back in shock

"Yeah, give us a hand wont you"

"Where to?"

"How about the cellar?" James asked. And with a flick of his wand he had lifted her unconscious body and floated it down the stairs to the basement.

Sirius followed him down. James laid her rather gently on the floor before heading up the wooden stairs which lead back upstairs. Sirius stroked her hair off her face and began to walk the stairs slowly with his back to her.

"Sirius?" she whispered gently.

He turned around and looked into her face. She was exactly like she had been a second ago. Her eyes still closed her limbs still.

He stood their staring at her for a little longer. He searched for movement, for signs that she had woken. Her eyes were still closed as her body began to thrash around.

"NO!" She screamed

"PLEASE LORD NO! I SWEAR I SWEAR! NOT AGAIN"

Sirius approached her. Her legs were pulled near her stomach. She clenched her hands into fists and blood ran from them. Sirius reached out to touch her face. "Bella, wake up, its okay" She seemed to not hear. Her teeth were gritted her features in physical pain. Sirius touched her cheek and as he did something connected between them. Something passed from him into her and now he could see.

He could see Voldermort slicing her flesh with his wand and he could see the anger in his eyes, his dark red slits piercing her skin. He could see her blood dripping from her body and when she screamed he cut deeper.

He could see when he hung her from her wrists and left her there for hours with no food and no water to then throw boiling water over her. Sirius watched through her eyes as he sat their watching her skin bubble and blister and yet he could feel it deep inside of her. She felt she deserved this. This was her purpose in life to be at the hands of the dark lord.

She was here to serve, to kill and to be punished.

Pain soared through his cheek and he could feel himself return to his body.

Her nails were digging into his cheek her eyes burning into his. Her eyes seared red. He backed away in horror. The blood trickled down his cheek, he was unsure whether it was hers or his. She scrambled to a sitting position against the wall, staring at her own bloody hands. She seemed disillusioned almost pained and yet Sirius could see the beauty in her face.

He had waited for this moment for so long, but not like this. He didn't know what to say, perhaps afraid if he did say something she wouldn't know him, or worse not know what they had.

She stared at him with an animalistic manner. "Sirius Black!" she hissed.

"You know who I am?" he questioned

She cackled. "Of course, cousin. Blood traitor, disgrace to the most ancient and noble house – of – black. FILTH!" She emphasized the last four words, yelling the last word violently.

Sirius laughed. "I Pity you" he mumbled. He saw the anger rise within her. She struggled to get to her feet. He pulled his wand and cast a spell which fastened her arms behind her in chains and tied them to the wall.

"You see, I know you too well" he gloated.

"Oh please, you know nothing of me!" she laughed

"But I do dear cousin! I know a side of you I don't think you know anymore"

"My master will come. He will save me and he will burn you from the inside out!" she spat.

"Maybe, Maybe not. You think he really cares about you?" he taunted

"SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!" She retorted

"I know who you are Belle, I know better than anyone. I maybe too late, but I will fix you or I'll die trying. You will remember Belle"

She stood their confused struggling with her restraints. He walked up the stairs opened the door and left.

"Nobody goes down there, understood?" he announced firmly to the now gathering group around the table.

"Sirius, your face" Lily Potter stood up and stepped towards him.

"Oh yeah" he muttered raising a hand to his bloodied face.

"Here" she pointed her wand at his face and immediately the blood disappeared. It did however leave a claw like mark on his face. "It will fade in a couple of days" she added.

"Thank you" he muttered. He turned his back to the crowd around the table and headed upstairs to an empty bedroom. He threw himself down on the bed and raised his hands to his head. There was a gentle knock at the door.

"Sirius?" James asked

"Yeah" he growled dog-like.

Sirius sat up as James entered and sat next to him.

"You alright mate?" James pondered

"Never better" Sirius spoke sarcastically

"I'm sorry. You know, about her" his voice sounded smooth, comforting.

"So am I" he mumbled. They sat their in silence for a minute

"I saw into her mind, into her memories" Sirius spoke

"I don't understand"

"I don't. I touched her, and then I was her, only for a moment but I saw everything."

"everything?"

"Everything, what she's done, what he's done to her. I felt the anger and evil that burns inside her"

"Who's do you mean?"

"Voldermort"

James did not want to ask what voldermort had done for he could see it in Sirius's face the hurt it had caused him.

"You know what the worst part was?"

"What?"

"I saw all her memory's, none of them were happy and what's worse, none of them were of me. She doesn't know any of it James"

"Then you have to make her remember"

"How?"

"Im sure we'll find a way" James smiled patting his friend on his back.

"What would I do without you?" Sirius joked

"You'd survive" James laughed.

"Hey" Lily's voice came from the door.

"Hey beautiful" James smiled standing up and putting an arm around his wife.

Sirius smiled seeing them together. Lily whispered something in James' ear. James nodded.

"We've been meaning to tell you Sirius, and I think this is as good a time as ever" Lily beamed. "I'm pregnant"

Sirius' face lit up in shock. He smiled enveloping her in a hug.

"That's amazing news" he grinned. "Congratulations mate" he hugged James.

"How long have you known?" Sirius asked.

"Lily told me this morning" James laughed.

A harrowing scream echoed through the walls.

"Guess I better go sort her out, celebratory drink later?"

"Of course, looking forward to it" James chuckled.

Sirius took each step down the stairs one at a time. He didn't like this feeling, it was he thought the worst feeling of them all. Jealousy. He was jealous of James and Lily. He was insanely happy for them yeah, they were his family but he couldn't help but yearn to be loved. To have that closeness with someone, to share his thoughts, feelings and desires with someone. To have someone to fight for, to hold and to protect. And yet now he found himself opening the cellar door. He found himself staring at the woman he wanted all of that with. With whom he had all that with. It pained him, ached him knowing deep in his heart, that someone he shared so much with, knew nothing of it. This woman looked like Belle but her eyes gave her away. This woman was scorned, evil and cold. This woman was Bellatrix Lestrange.

**_A/N Thanks for reading. Please Review!_**


End file.
